


Thomas Raith's Week

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Ficart, Gen, fanartfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With so many siblings, Thomas probably needs to keep a strict schedule of protecting and rescuing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas Raith's Week

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler risk level:** after _White Night_ you’re safe
> 
> **Text Beta:** [hamsterwoman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Thomas Raith and other named characters belong to Jim Butcher.
> 
> **Stock:** [Agenda](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Agenda.jpg) by M.M.Minderhoud aka Wikipedia/Michiel1972; [Coffee Stain Textures](http://mariyaolshevska.deviantart.com/art/Coffee-Stain-Textures-447528922) by mariyaolshevska  
>  **Fonts:** Aerofoil by Denise Chan; Calisto by Ron Carpenter; Constantia by John Hudson; Franklin Gothic by Morris Fuller Benton
> 
> Available also on [dA](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Thomas-Raith-s-Week-586881885).

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, his opinion for Elisa totally counts as coming to the rescue, as far as Thomas is concerned.


End file.
